


pepperoni for the heartbroken

by cynosures



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, past!Zarry, pizza and crying, slight mention of zayn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosures/pseuds/cynosures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's tuesday and harry is crying over his ex-boyfriend. niall decides to order pizza with special instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pepperoni for the heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> i based this off a tumblr post. i'm sorry for this really. wrote this at the crack of dawn. so the grammar & vocabulary may be the literal worst. hope y'all enjoy though.

It’s 11 p.m. on a Tuesday night and Niall is over at Harry’s place. Harry’s face is laired into Niall’s lap as Harry bawls his eyes out.

"You really loved him, huh?" asks Niall as he switches the channel and stuffs his face with Lays.

Harry sniffs, then sobs again.

"Mate, you’ve been crying for the past three hours," Niall blunts out, "don’t you wanna stop?"

Harry lifts his face from Niall’s lap and looks at him. Niall smiles at him then grabs the tissue box from the side table.

"Blow your nose, man," he hands Harry a tissue, "you’re getting snot all over the flannel Zayn gave ya!"

Harry starts to cry again at the sound of Zayn’s name and Niall feels like an ultimate failure at comforting his bestfriend.

"Tell you what," Niall jocosely beams as he runs his hand through Harry’s long and curly hair and presses his palms against Harry’s cheeks, "take a rest from crying, bro."

Harry moans in between his sobs. “No.”

"Rest," Niall continues to stroke Harry’s hair, "you’ll feel better afterwards."

Harry grunts for the second time around and fixes his posture on the couch as Niall hands him a tissue to wipe off his tears.

"Watch shit on the telly, it’ll help you take your mind off that asshole," the blond explains as he takes out his phone and enters Domino’s pizza delivery on the search bar.

He orders a large pepperoni pizza and puts _send your cutest delivery boy_ on the special instructions part.

~

It’s five past midnight and the doorbell rings. Niall is asleep with the remote clutched in his hands, and Harry wakes up as the doorbell rings for the second time around.

He opens the door and is greeted by a boy much shorter than him, with blue eyes and messy hair.

"A pepperoni pizza delivery for Harry-the heartbroken-Styles," he reads from the receipt.

"Nonsense," Harry rubs his eyes and is astonished by the attractiveness of this boy. Since when did pizza delivery boys become this cute? "I did not order a pizza nor am I heartbroken."

"Um," the boy screens the receipt again. Harry eyes the nametag pinned on the boy’s left pocket. _Louis. That’s a pretty name._ "It says here that you should accept this pizza and stop blubbering about your ex-boyfriend who was a total douche."

"Hello?" the delivery boy waves his palm in front of Harry, who was staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Uh yeah, how much?" Harry asks, stupefied.

"Just £9.99," Louis replies. Harry frantically searches for change in his pockets, he manages to bring out £2.70 which is hardly enough. He hurriedly runs to the living room, causing a racket and waking Niall up.

"Mate, it’s past midnight," Niall says groggily as he sits up with half-closed eyes, "what the fuck are ya doing?"

"THERE'S THIS HELLA CUTE DELIVERY BOY AT THE DOOR WITH A SMALL SIZED DOMINO'S PIZZA THAT I DID NOT ORDER AND HE IS ASKING FOR PAYMENT AND I'M LIKE £7.29 SHORT!" Harry screams at the top of his lungs while shaking Niall violently. Niall laughs at him as he takes out his wallet. He hands him two 5 pound notes.

Harry grabs the money that Niall had just fished out from his wallet and dashes to the front door.

"Hey," he says, acting all cool and mysterious in front of Louis. Louis giggles like a little child, confusing Harry. He shoots him a slanted look.

"You think I'm cute?" Louis says as he swipes his fringe and looks up at Harry.

"What?!" Harry looks like he had just been abruptly cut off in mid-speech. 

"Y'know," Louis continues to giggle. It's starting to scare Harry. "I heard you say I'm... hella cute."

And Niall just bursts out laughing in the living room. 

"You kinda left the door open when you threw a fit on your friend." 

"Oh my God," Harry's cheeks are now flushing from all the embarrassment he has caused. "I'm-"

"If it helps, I think you're hella cute too."

Harry smiles for at least three seconds. All he can do is hand Louis the two five pound notes Niall gave him. Louis smiles and gladly hands him the pizza box. Louis looks quite disappointed. 

"Is there a problem?" Harry builds up a bit, becoming a little more firm by the second. 

"It's just, uh," 

"Yeah?"

Louis gives him a wide and cheeky grin. "No tip?"

Harry raises an eyebrow and returns a smirk to Louis.

"How's this for a tip?" 

Harry leans forward, pressing a gentle yet awkward kiss on Louis' pink lips. He wasn't sure which direction to go, though. He had hoped that Louis would take it from there. To Harry's satisfaction, Louis did and he travelled their lips in the direction which seemed right to Harry. He wanted to dominate this kiss, he really did but Louis was just so good and slick with his lips and Harry really didn't plan this firsthand so he just went with it. Their lips part as they hear a faint _'mate, have you got the pizza? i'm fuckin' hungry'_ in the distance which became louder as it approached them. 

It was Niall, with eyes focused on his phone and pint in right hand.

Harry turns around and gives Niall a _'really?'_ look. Niall just shoves his phone in his back pocket, grabs the pizza box with his vacant hand, and walks away. He turns back to Louis, with an undeniable glowing face judging from his happily crinkled eyes. 

"Um," Harry clears his throat but before he could speak Louis interjects him with a jolly "Enjoy your pizza!" and runs off and hops on his motorcycle, probably riding back to Domino's.

Harry walks back to the living room and sights Niall scarfing down on the pepperoni pizza. He plops down on the couch, smiling and all that, and Niall looks at him. 

"We are definitely ordering another pizza tomorrow."


End file.
